


But he loved him

by Pocketkaito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gay Male Character, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: Spoiler warning!He screamed but no one heardHe smiled and brushed it offShe was cryingHe didn't really careAlthough he acted like he didBut he loved him
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	But he loved him

**Author's Note:**

> Sdr2 spoilers! It hurt writing this since it's my fav sdr2 ship and Gundham's death is sad. He just wanted to protect everyone :(
> 
> So uhm I honestly fell in love with this writing style and will keep doing it forever. I like just using 2 characters, not using their names but u still know who it's about hehe.

A stick  
A circle  
Light  
Silence  
Blood  
A scream

He screamed but no one heard  
He smiled and brushed it off  
She was crying  
He didn't really care  
Although he acted like he did  
But he loved him

"Why are you crying"  
Dumb question  
Why was he so stupid  
Why couldn't he just be normal

He'd tried to be  
But it didn't work out  
It just didn't  
He couldn't fix himself  
Fix his feelings  
Fix these feelings  
But he loved him

He had loved him  
He didn't want to  
But he had loved him  
He wasn't supposed to   
But he loved him

He acted like he didn't care  
But he did care  
He was screaming on the inside  
Because no one could know how much he cared  
He knew he wasn't allowed to  
But he loved him.

Now he wasn't there  
Well he was, just not breathing  
His heart broke  
Shattered  
He just smiled and brushed it off  
But he loved him

He'd always loved animals  
He didn't look like it  
But he was a softie  
Stop thinking  
Again he was thinking those thoughts  
He couldn't love him  
But he loved him

Love  
Love?  
Why was he thinking about love?  
Because he loved him?  
Because he pretended to love her?  
He didn't know

He didn't know anything  
And what he did know  
Wasn't worth anything  
He knew that he couldn't love him  
But he loved him  
Why?  
Why couldn't he be like everyone else

He smiled  
What kind of idiot was he?  
Smiling while the one you loved most died  
Idiot  
Idiot  
Idiot!  
You're nothing but a stupid idiot  
Worth for nothing

That's all they ever said about him  
All because he loved him  
Idiot  
Stop loving him  
Stop pretending to love her  
And really love her  
But he couldn't  
Because he loved him

He had just watched the love of his life die  
And hadn't even cried  
Instead he asked the one he pretended to love why she was crying  
She loved him too  
But why could she love him  
And why couldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm sorry for f e e l i n g s  
> Hope you enjoyed this small piece.  
> I'm still figuring out my writing style tbh.  
> I kinda like this one since it's pretty unique!


End file.
